Gracias Muerdago
by Pottributo
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot que hice para un concurso, espero que les guste.


Ginny se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca estudiando, maldecía por lo bajo a Snape y a sus estupidas pociones mientras un mechón rebelde caía por su cara, ella despreocupada fruncía la nariz por el cosquilleo que le causaba, a metros de ahí, se encontraba un chico mirándola, embobado por su belleza, no podía entender cuando había ocurrido, cuando Ginny dejo de ser la comadreja menor, cuando se transformo en una mujercita echa y derecha, eso lo desconcertaba, ¿desde cuando había comenzado a tener pensamientos poco fraternales con ella?

-que tanto miras Malfoy- increpo Harry, si, el mismísimo Harry Potter llegaba a increparlo.

-no es de tu incumbencia cara cortada- escupió Malfoy enojado y retirándose del lugar. Harry dirigió su vista hasta donde su olfato lo llevaba, y es que ese perfume floral le encantaba, podía pasar horas oliéndolo y nunca se cansaba de el, estaba embobado tanto, que no se fijo que Ginny lo miraba divertida

-Harry, ¿te diste cuenta de que pareces un idiota parado ahí?- dijo Ginny riéndose

-OH, lo siento- dijo Harry, su cara había adquirido un tono que peleaba firmemente con el pelo de ella para ver cual era mas prendido. Se dirigió al puesto que señalaba esta, al lado de ella, ella comenzó a tararear una canción navideña bastante animada y Harry solo la veía divertida, le causaba gracia las incontables pecas que tenía en la cara, poso su vista en sus perfectos labios, esos labios que lo tentaban a cada instante

-¿sabias que Malfoy estaba observándote?- largo un poco molesto

-no- contesto ella con cara de confusión, realmente se sorprendió que Malfoy estuviera mirándola y no le haya gritado una acostumbrada pesadez, ni la haya insultado como generalmente lo hacia…

-si, pero luego se fue- dijo molesto Harry, ¿Por qué me enfado?, se pregunto a si mismo en su cabeza, ¿es posible que yo quiera a Ginny de otra forma?, esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del azabache desde hacia meses, Ginny había crecido mucho este ultimo verano, estaba mucho mas madura, era divertida, lista… suspiro, Ginny lo miro divertida y cerro su libro de pociones.

-Harry, tengo hambre, ¿vamos al comedor?- dijo con el estomago rugiéndole

-claro- se paro tomo la mochila de la pelirroja y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Ginny quedo sin palabras, ese gesto de caballerosidad la volvió loca, bueno Harry Potter siempre lo hacia, le encantaba perderse en ese mar verde, su pelo rebelde le fascinaba y su perfume tan varonil la volvía loca… -contrólate Ginevra- se dijo a si misma y también camino hacia la salida.

Iban por los pasillos conversando de quidditch, materias y cosas banales hasta que una desagradable persona hizo presencia…

-Harry, pero que guapo estas hoy- dijo Romilda Vane con una voz bastante melosa y soñadora

Ginny bufo molesta

-lo mismo dijo para la pelirroja bella que esta a tu lado Romilda- dijo Draco Malfoy apareciendo por detrás de ella

-Vane, Malfoy ¿nos podrían dejar pasar por favor?, tenemos hambre- dijo molesto Harry, -pero que dices Harry- dijo Romilda,- mira justo encima de ti hay muérdago, y no hay que rechazar una costumbre tan antigua ¿no?- soltó acercándose peligrosamente a el.

-¿cierto Romilda?- dijo Draco acercándose a la pelirroja…

-¡cierto!- dijo Harry divertido, Ginny lo miro enojada, pero Harry estaba loco o que, iba a besarse con la estúpida de Romilda, no eso no lo podía permitir…

Harry tranquilamente se acerco a Romilda, pero luego dio un rápido giro, tomo a Ginny de la cintura y la beso… tiernamente… Ginny estaba en las nubes, Harry la había besado, ¿era un sueño o que?, tantas veces había deseado este momento… Harry estaba extasiado, sus labios eran dulces, deseaba nunca separarse de ellos… pasaron unos cuantos segundos, talvez minutos, horas, meses, años, no importaba… se separaron respirando entrecortadamente por la falta de aire, Harry estaba feliz mirando esos ojos chocolate que lo volvían loco, ella a su vez estaba perdida en ese mar verde, estaba feliz, Harry el niño de sus sueños la había besado, Draco estaba rojo de furia, sus uñas se enterraban peligrosamente en sus palmas y Romilda Vane estaba a punto de llorar, salio corriendo con las manos cubriéndole la cara, Draco la siguió enojado, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de profundo odio a Harry, este estaba feliz, tantos meses deseando tener a la pelirroja, deseando probar sus labios, la miro nuevamente, ella solo sonrío, el corazón de Harry latía ferozmente y se acerco a ella, la beso de nuevo, ella correspondió inmediatamente, se separaron de nuevo jadeando sonrientes… Harry le tomo la mano… -Ginny, deseaba hacer esto hace meses, me vuelves loco, ¿lo sabias?- dijo Harry, ella solo sonrío mostrando su dentadura perfecta -¿quieres ser mi novia?- ahora si, ella no lo podía creer, sonrío, y lo beso nuevamente - ¿eso, es un si?- pregunto Harry

-es un porsupuesto- dijo ella riendo, se besaron nuevamente y caminaron hasta el gran comedor...

-Que hermoso papá- exclamo una pequeña pelirroja con ojos soñadores…

-eso es lo patético que he escuchado- dijo un azabache de ojos chocolate… -hay James, no seas pesado, y ve a buscar a Al a la cocina, ya son casi las 12 y tus padrinos están a punto de llegar- dijo Ginny sentándose en regazo de Harry y besándolo

-mama, no hagas eso- dijo con cara de asco Lily

-bueno, cuando tu seas grande, harás lo mismo con el chico de tus sueños Lil- dijo ella divertida

-No, ella no tendrá novio nunca- dijo Harry serio

-no, ni ella ni Rose- dijo Ron saliendo por la chimenea, atrás de el aparecieron Hermione, Rose y Hugo riendo

-Ron, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan protector?- dijo Ginny rodando los ojos, definitivamente habían cosas que nunca cambiarían

-entiéndelo ma., nadie va a querer mirarlas sabiendo que sus padres derrotaron a Voldemort- dijo Albus sentándose en el suelo cerca de la chimenea, sus primos y hermanos lo imitaron, mientras Hermione y Ron se sentaban el sillón en frente de Ginny y Harry

-ya van a ser las 12- dijo Harry emocionado

-¡feliz navidad!- gritaron todos a coro, luego de muchos abrazos y besos por parte de Harry y Ginny, Hermione y Ron abrieron los regalos, todos recibieron dulces, ranas de chocolate, suéteres hechos por la Sra. Weasley y los 5 primos recibieron saetas de fuego 2.0, las mejores escobas que habían hasta el momento… luego se fueron a la madriguera, ahí compartieron con toda la familia, definitivamente sus navidades cada vez eran mejores.

-te amo más de lo que te amaba cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, ¿lo sabias?- dijo Harry abrazando por la espalda a Ginny mientras observaban los fuegos artificiales que había lanzado George… -yo te amo mucho mas- dijo Ginny besando a Harry… el en el fondo de su corazón decía: -¡GRACIAS MUERDAGO!-


End file.
